Invention and use in the subject area is known to the public. As for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,364 entitled Nutritional Dry food Concentrate, by Theodore Kalogris shows a highly nutritional dry food concentrate consisting entirely of plant and other non-animal natural components having a low caloric content and containing no added simple sugars. The nutritional dry food concentrate consisting entirely of natural ingredients is useful as supplement and in a weight reduction program.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,416 entitled Preserved Nutrients and Products, by Sol Katzen shows an encapsulation agent and a nutrient are admixed, and then the encapsulating agent is gelatinized polymerized under high pressure and temperature so as to encapsulate the nutrient. The encapsulation allows the nutrient to be kept in a dry stabilized state for a long period of time without the loss of potency. Further, the encapsulation allows the nutrients to be released into the digestive tract after a predetermined amount of time. The digestive tract digests the encapsulating agent thereby fleeing the nutrient. Encapsulation is preferably conducted using a heated extruder or expander. The encapsulating agent may be a high protein vegetable composition, such as, wheat flour gluten, a grain flower or carbohydrate flour. The nutrients may be in particulate or liquid form and can be such elements as vitamins, amino acids, lipids, enzymes, and inorganic salts (minerals).
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,538 entitled Improving Sustained Energy and Anabolic Composition and Method of Making, by Steven M. Paul shows a composition which provides for sustained energy and nutrition to support an anabolic physiological state in humans comprises a blend of simple sugars and more complex carbohydrates, partially hydrolyzed protein, and at least, magnesium in the form of an amino acid chelate. Preferably, the carbohydrate source is a blend of about 5-45% crystalline fructose and 55-95% glucose polymers by weight. Other ingredients, including lipids, bioavailable minerals in the form of amino acid chelates, anabolic nutrients, vitamins, antioxidants, and lipotropic agents may be added as desired to provide an optimal sustained energy and anabolic nutritional formulation. When administered, the carbohydrate blend, protein source, and amino acid chelates facilitate sustained energy and delivery of nutrients to appropriate sites within the body for efficient utilization in anabolic physiology.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,085 entitled Enzyme Digestion for a Dog Food of Improved Palatability by Joseph E. Spradlin provides an improved process for preparing a dog food comprising farinaceous and meaty ingredients. This invention recognizes for the first time that the palatability of dog food can be improved when at least a portion of the farinaceous ingredients are subjected to both an amylase and protease enzyme digestion and intermixing an enzymatically modified proteinaceous material to form a reaction slurry mixture. The resulting combined reaction slurry mixture can be incorporated into the dog food by coating it on the surface or admixing with the other dog food ingredients and thereby incorporating it internally. Preferably, the combined reaction slurry is admixed with the other ingredients to form a plastic mass which is then shaped and expanded by extrusion.
These and many more vitamin and mineral formulations are in common use today. However, the prior art does not teach that the methods of manufacturing the supplements on the market today are actually harmful to the supplement ingredients, counteract the desired effects of the supplement, interfere with the body's uptake of the supplement, or neutralize the supplement. Further, the large number of nutrients arriving into the digestive system simultaneously may cause chemical reactions or competition between the nutrients which would reduce the overall effectiveness of the supplement.
During manufacturing, pressure applied to the nutrient ingredients while forming the supplement into a caplet or tablet causes the ingredients to undergo a sudden temperature rise which renders the ingredients less effective. Nutritional supplement ingredients also undergo grinding which raises the temperature of the ingredients as with tablet formulation discussed above. Further, lubricating additives are used during manufacturing to speed the production of the nutritional supplement and binders are added to help the ingredients stick together during tablet formulation. These binders and additives can simultaneously compete and interfere with nutrient absorption and also introduce contaminants and produce allergies or other negative reactions to the product.
The claim that a vitamin is time released has no merit or value since many of the nutrients are released well beyond that portion of the intestinal tract which accomplishes ingestion of the nutrient into the body's system and are therefore never fully absorbed.
Also, the user of a multivitamin can experience pain, discomfort, symptoms of fluttery post ingestion, and discoloration of the urine due to the practices outlined above. In addition, the body can fail to absorb the nutrient, the nutrients can fall out of balance with respect to each other because of the addition of binders, and the multivitamin may undergo incomplete supplementation.
The present invention does not suffer from the drawbacks described above and provides further advantages in its nutrient composition that have never yet been available in a tablet or capsule form. Further advantages of the present invention will become evident.